jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:BezKości/Rasa
No to bez zbędnych ceregieli zapraszam do lektury. Zamieszczanie informacji przez autora uważam za niepotrzebne, bo przecież wszystko co dla was istotne wyciągniecie z tekstu :) "Rasa" Rozdział I „Odliczanie” Korowód błękitnych świateł migał z taką częstotliwością, że poczuł jak żołądek wywija mu kozła wraz z zawartością. Zacisnął powieki ze wszystkich sił. To niewiele pomogło. Ciągle słyszał uwijających się dookoła techników w kombinezonach rodem ze Star Treka. Ktoś zabezpieczał sprzęt w bakistach lądownika, ktoś inny mocował się z plątaniną kabli, klnąc siarczyście pod nosem. - I jak? Coś ty taki nie w sosie? Znaleźliby się ludzie, którzy ukatrupiliby najlepszego kumpla, byleby wskoczyć na twoje miejsce.- głośnik zniekształcał nosowo głos majora Pyskacza. Doprawdy? Przyprowadźcie ich, chętnie się zamieni. Jakaś aluminiowa tuba rzygnęła mu prosto w twarz kłębem gęstej pary. Komputery pokładowe pikały nieznośnie, niby pisklęta domagające się od matki pokarmu. Zmusił się do otwarcia oczu. Technicy kończyli swoją robotę, mechanik pokładowy powciskał tabun kolorowych guzików w sobie tylko znanej kolejności, potarł podbródek, wzruszył ramionami, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. - Hej, Czkawka.- zagadnął przez głośnik nosowy Pyskacz- Nie masz czego się bać. Lądownik będzie zdalnie sterowany z Iron Voyagera I. Rzesza wielkich głów nie spuści oka z czujników nawet na ułamek sekundy! Posadzimy cię na ziemi, nim pomyślisz: „Urwę temu zrzędzie łeb za to w co mnie wpakował”! - Urwę temu zrzędzie łeb za to, w co mnie wpakował.- wycedził Czkawka w ustnik. „Star Trekowcy” z sykiem zatrzasnęli tytanowe drzwi lądownika. Pasy w ułamku sekundy oplotły Czkawkę szczelnie na całym ciele. Komputer rozpoczął odliczanie co dziesięć sekund od pięciuset. Nieszczęśnik raz jeszcze spojrzał w monitor na mostek kapitański. Zobaczył ojca, generała Stoicka ps. „Ważkiego”. Coś krępowało go w fotelu nie mniej, niż w tej chwili Czkawkę pasy ze sztucznego tworzywa. Pyskacz ślęczał przy mikrofonie i rzęził rzekomo uspokajające frazesy, zaś tabuny współpracowników Czkawki wpatrywały się w wenecką, potrójnie hartowaną szybę, przez którą mieli wgląd do komory z lądownikiem. Banda darmozjadów. Za jego plecami porobili już zakłady jak długo pożyje. Pójdą do kantyny na browca i świeżutki sernik Berty, obejrzą Igrzyska Olimpijskie, a on tymczasem będzie tłukł młoteczkami pchły na własnej głowie. - Czterysta.- ogłosił beznamiętnie damski głos komputera. - Poruczniku, pamiętacie cel waszej misji?- usłyszał oficjalny ton ojca. - Jakże mógłbym zapomnieć?- odparował z ironią Czkawka, zdając sobie sprawę, że po głowie toczy mu się kłębek nijakich myśli, z których nie sposób wyłowić czegokolwiek sensownego. - Jeszcze raz: Po wylądowaniu na powierzchnię planety przesiadacie się na grzbiet Dragon’A, nastrajacie nadajnik i czekacie na sygnał od porucznik Astrid Hofferson i jej ludzi. Oni muszę gdzieś tam być! Macie ich odnaleźć! - Sto.- zadźwięczał komputer. Wielka taśma, na której usadowiono lądownik uruchomiła się. Niczym, prócz rozmiaru nie odbiegała od najzwyklejszej sklepowej taśmy, jakich pełno w Biedronkach, czy Lidlach. Tak porucznik Czkawka przebył pierwsze sto metrów w swym lądowniku. Następnie wielkie szczypce pochwyciły konstrukcję i obróciły ją o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Błękitne diody rozbłyskały się na dobre, zaś do uszu Czkawki dotarł basowy huk uruchamianych silników. - Dziesięć. Dziewięć… Syrena poczęła ryć raz po raz. Wojna idzie, czy jak? - Sześć. Pięć… Lądownik trząsł się niczym ośka. Cud, jeśli nie rozleci się po opuszczeniu statku macierzystego. - Trzy. Dwa… - Powodzenia, synu.- usłyszał echo głosu ojca. - Zero. Siła odśrodkowa wgniotła go w fotel, właz Iron Voyagera I w kształcie pizzy otworzył się i oczom porucznika Czkawki ukazała się bezdenna pusta wszechświata, upstrzona tu i ówdzie białymi kropeczkami oddalonych o tysiące lat świetlnych gwiazd. Znów kręci mu się w głowie, a czego mógł się spodziewać po rozpędzonej do pięciu tysięcy kilometrów na godzinę karuzeli? Dziesięć centymetrów tytanu, aluminiowej instalacji i pokładowego ustrojstwa dzieliło go od śmiercionośnej próżni. Leciał w zupełnie obcy, niezbadany świat. Świat jakże wyjątkowy. Istniało na nim życie. Życie rodem z baśni i legend. Życie nie spotykane na Ziemi, no chyba, że w powieściach fantasy. Ziejące ogniem, pokryte łuskami, najeżone kłami i pazurami, skrzydlate życie. Życie niosące śmierć. A on pruł mu na spotkanie. Pięć tysięcy kilometrów na godzinę. Jakże on to kochał. - Planeto Berk.- szepnął sam do siebie, zagłuszony przez ryk silników plazmowych- Nadchodzę. Jupi. Pierwsze koty za płoty. Z niecierpliwością wyczekuję pierwszych komentarzy z opiniami ';)' ''' '''Ciekawe jak wam się spodoba… Rozdział II „Burza” Błękitny glob rósł w oczach z każdym uderzeniem serca. Lądownik wchodził w atmosferę, sygnałem były wzmagające się turbulencje. Wielkie głowy z Iron Voyagera I manipulowały plazmowymi silnikami na setki różnych sposobów, byleby wytracić pęd, nim Czkawka roztrzaska się na miliony kawałeczków o skaliste podłoże. Gwałtowny wstrząs oznaczał, że główny silnik odpadł. Moduł otoczył kokon żywego ognia. - Wszystko wedle chorego planu.- stwierdził Czkawka. Nagle wszystkie urządzenia pokładowe zwariowały. Komputery poczęły skrzyć, wskaźniki wirowały niby bęben pralki. Uruchomiła się syrena alarmowa. Pięknie, trafił w burzę. Anomalie pogodowe na Berk uchodziły za wyjątkowo niebezpieczne dla wszelkiej maści technologii ze względu na potężne pole magnetyczne planety. Znosi go, czuł to w kościach. Wichura miotała nim zupełnie jak dziecko grzechotką. Pomiary prędkości wiatru zaburzone. Miernik wysiadł. Dookoła niebo rozdzierały karmazynowe błyskawice. Przez aluminium przedzierało się głuche echo grzmotów. W przeszklony wizjer trzaskały siarczyste kropelki deszczu. Wreszcie nawałnica wypluła go gdzieś na obrzeżach kłębu granatowych chmur. Otworzył się spadochron, lecz żołądek Czkawki nie wytrzymał i porucznik trysnął przez zęby śniadaniem. Przeciążenie dziewięć g. Ostatni sprawny pomiar. Oczy zaczęły uciekać mu w głąb czaszki. - „Wielkie głowy”!- wyrzęził jeszcze sam do siebie, gubiąc język w ustach. Potem ławica mroczek przesłoniła mu zupełnie wzrok. Odpłynął. Po przebudzeniu potrzebował chwili, żeby dać trzewiom szansę powrotu na właściwe miejsca. Szarpnął się. Pasy ani drgnęły. Cudownie. Komputer pokładowy wysiadł. - „Wielkie głowy”!- zapieklił się i począł miotać w fotelu, niczym ryba złapana w sieć- Meteorologów wywalić na zbyty pysk! Też mi wielkie głowy! Burzy przewidzieć nie potrafią! Od czego mają ten rój satelitów i sond na orbicie!? No dobrze, ale co teraz? Uschnie tutaj, wewnątrz własnego lądownika, zanim jeszcze postawi stopę na Berk? Czy ktoś z ludzi obstawiających jak długo pożyje w ogóle dopuszczał taką ewentualność? Nie, nie… Myśl, Czkawka, myśl… - Dragon’A! Eureka!- wykrzyknął nagle ożywiony. Czyli jest jeszcze nadzieja. Może jego Dragon’A, opakowany szczelnie w pozłacane aluminium uchronił się przed zgubnym działaniem burzy magnetycznej? Wyciąga do deski rozdzielczej długą nogę. Starał się sięgnąć wielkiego, szarego przycisku. Mechanicy zapewniali, że guzik ów posiada odrębny komputer pokładowy, bezpośrednio połączony ze statkiem macierzystym. Przełącza Dragon’A na sterowanie głosem. Ściągnął palce. Jeszcze minimetr… Cały lądownik zatrząsnął się w posadach. System zadziałał. - Dragon’A, słyszysz mnie? Odpowiedział mu szum czujników. Udało się. Czkawka ucałowałby teraz każdego mózgowca ze statku, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo śmierdziałby on wodą kolońską, potem i permanentnym przemęczeniem. - Wyłaź i uwolnij mnie.- nakazał porucznik. Mechaniczne monstrum rozerwało bakistę za plecami Czkawki. Błysnął tytanowy pazur i pasy ustąpiły jak słomki wyschniętego siana. - Doskonale.- Czkawka rozruszał zdrętwiałe kończyny- Teraz rozwal mocowania ekwipunku, a następnie wyważ drzwi. Źrenice stwora urosły i natychmiast zmalały do normalnych rozmiarów- sygnał, że przyjął polecenie. Dragon’A. Czkawka w skrócie przywykł nazywać ten najnowszy cud techniki po prostu „Tech”. Takim imieniem go ochrzcił. Biomechaniczny droid ucharakteryzowany, by wyglądał na jeden z miejscowych gatunków smoków. Tytanowa konstrukcja porośnięta fioletową łuską, miotacz ognia w paszczy, hartowane pazury i tak dalej… Posiadał także zdolności pomiarowe zwyczajnej sondy, a do tego zawierał w sobie piekielnie mocny nadajnik. To w tym momencie liczyło się dla Czkawki najbardziej. Włączył prymitywną bransoletę na nadgarstku. - Dziennik pokładowy, dzień pierwszy. Po wejściu w atmosferę trafiłem na burzę magnetyczną. Oddziaływanie gwiazdy na Berk jest silniejsze, niż naukowcy zakładali. Komputery padły. Przerwał mu huk wyważanych drzwi. Tech znów się spisał. Czkawka spakował do plecaka najpotrzebniejsze przedmioty. Konserwy, scyzoryk szwajcarski, bieliznę, broń, zapas amunicji, oraz kilka innych rupieci, dzięki którym miał szansę nie skończyć jako kupka popiołu. Wyskoczył z lądownika i osłupiał. Skaliste pustkowie ciągnęło się aż po horyzont, gdzie szumiał gęsty las drzew iglastych. Nad głową chmurki toczyły się po błękitnym niebie, w oddali majaczyły zielone rośliny, oddychał tlenem… Czego chcieć więcej? Wszystko wyglądało tak swojsko. Tech wzbił się pod niebo by dokonać podstawowych pomiarów. Jego sztucznie klonowane skrzydła ze zmodyfikowanych ścięgien i błony sprawiały wrażenie uderzająco podobnych do skrzydeł takiego „Koszmara Ponocnika”. Sztuczny smok wylądował. Czkawka odczytał pomiary. Zawartość tlenu w powietrzu zaskakująco wysoka. Poziom wilgoci zaskakująco niski… Porucznik zapisał zebrane dane i uruchomił bez zbędnych ceregieli nadajnik. Wstukał metrykę i współrzędne porucznik Astrid Hofferson. Na grzbiecie Techa otworzył się monitor i porucznikowi ukazało się zdjęcie poszukiwanej. - Podręcznikowy przykład urody skandynawskiej.- ocenił pobieżnie obiekt poszukiwań.- Porucznik profesor Astrid Hofferson. Zaginęła na wysokości sześćdziesiątego czwartego równoleżnika, oraz szerokości dwudziestego południka. Cholera, zniosło mnie za bardzo na południe… Dowodziła pięcioosobowym oddziałem. Badała pospolicie występujące podgatunki smoków… Koszmary Ponocniki, Gronkle, Śmiertniki Zębacze, Zębirogi Zamkogłowe… Cholera, kto wymyślał te nazwy? Słońce osiągnęło na niebie zenit. Otworzył mapę obszaru, w którym się znajdował. Sondy wnikliwie zeskanowały każdy centymetr Berk. Cóż, pierwotne założenie przedstawiało kategoryczny zakaz jakiejkolwiek ingerencji w środowisko planety. Występują tu nie tylko smoki. Cywilizacja. Niebywałe. Jedyna nie licząc ziemskiej w znanym kosmosie. Ba! Istoty rozumne z Berk do złudzenia przypominały ludzi. To samo ze zwierzętami. Przystosowanie gatunków, ot co. Ta sama wielkość planety i gwiazdy… wszystkie parametry identyczne z parametrami ziemskimi. Wszystkie agencje kosmiczne uzgodniły w porozumieniu z rządami światowymi, aby objąć Berk całkowitą kwarantanną. Niech sobie żyją jak chcą. Prywatne firmy miały co do tego jednak inne zdanie. SpaceX i jej pokroju przedsiębiorstwa wysłały własne sondy. Odkryły rój pierwiastków niewystępujących na Ziemi. I zaczęło się. Gorączka złota to przy tym pikuś. Korporacje tłukły się o każdy skrawek Berk. Tym czasem tutejsza populacja w ogóle nie zdawała sobie z czegoś podobnego sprawy. Plus był taki, że razem z górnikami przybyły tabuny naukowców, oraz „misjonarzy”. Otworzono szkoły, produkowano szczepionki, uczono tubylców angielskiego… Totalny miszmasz. Czkawka otrząsnął się. Zaraz, trzeba ruszać na północ. Baza wypadowa naukowców Hofferson została wzniesiona na północnym archipelagu. Wyjątkowo niebezpieczne miejsce. Szkwały, gęsta populacja smokowatych, a żeby grozie stało się zadość, tamtejsze prymitywne ludy parały się głównie łupiestwem. I bynajmniej nie pałały sympatią do „Ludzi z gwiazd”, jak zwykli nazywać misjonarzy. Nawet Watykan wysłał kilku co odważniejszych księżulków, by głosili słowo boże na północy Berk. Żaden nie wrócił. - Tech, polecisz przodem i ostrzeżesz mnie w razie niebezpieczeństwa.- skinął na swego jedynego towarzysza.- Miejmy nadzieję, że awaria lądownika nie okaże się stała… Zarzucił plecak na ramiona i ruszył zgrabnym marszem ku ścianie lasu na horyzoncie. Na przedramieniu wyświetlił hologram obrazu widzianego oczami Techa, sto metrów nad głową. Ani śladu żywej duszy. Tym lepiej dla niego, nie będzie musiał nikogo zabijać. - Chyba nie muszę przed tobą ukrywać, synu, że odwalasz najczarniejszą robotę, której nie podjęło się ani NASA, ani ESA, ani Roskosmos, ani nawet te cwaniaki z CIA.- rzekł do niego, rozparty w skórzanym fotelu ojciec, paląc kubańskie cygaro- Sprawa arcydelikatna. Staraj się nie wchodzić w drogę tym zakutym pałom z korporacji. Wydaje im się, że prawo nie sięga na Berk… - Ale?- pociągnął Stoicka za język. - … W razie konieczności, nie wahaj się.- uciął krótko ojciec. - Dobrze rozumiem? Dajesz mi licencję na zabijanie?- naprawdę nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Bankiet w siedzibie pododdziału ESA zapowiadał się w miarę beztrosko, tym czasem on dowiedział się, że leci na zupełnie obcą planetę, a ponad to prawami człowieka może się co najwyżej podetrzeć. Informacje spadały na niego jedna po drugiej, niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Stoick strząsnął popiół z cygara: - Nie ja. Eurokraci w porozumieniu z rządem Stanów Zjednoczonych. To tyle. Porozmawiamy jutro. Idź się bawić. Odwrócił się w fotelu plecami do osłupiałego Czkawki. Brnął i brnął skalistą równiną, mimo to las nie chciał wyjść mu na spotkanie, zupełnie jak fatamorgana. Kiedy zaczął potykać się o kamienie i nierówności, stwierdził, że pora na postój. Pociągnął kilka łyków z manierki, wertując przenośny raport o misji tej całej Hofferson. Nagle kopczyk ziemi na którym siedział poruszył się dziwnie. - Kret?- powstał i upuścił pojemniczek z cieczą. Z kupki zbitych skał, oraz ziemi wypełzł dwumetrowy robal. Podgatunek miejscowej skolopendry. Czkawka wzdrygnął się i odwrócił na pięcie. - No tak. Analogicznie, jak w przypadku epoki jurajskiej u nas, na Ziemi. Więcej tlenu w atmosferze umożliwiło dorastanie do nienaturalnie dużych rozmiarów stworzeniom ze słabo rozwiniętymi aparatami tlenowymi. Tutejsze smoki to być może odpowiedniki naszych dinozaurów? Cholera, nie minęła doba, a ja już tracę zmysły i zaczynam gadać do siebie… Zaraz, zaraz… pracę o tym napisała… Urwał. Nie potrzebował przywoływać bolesnych wspomnień matki, jednej z pierwszych badaczek, które postawiły nogę na Berk kilkanaście lat temu. Zaginionej w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Spędziła tu okrągły rok. Napisała tomy raportów, oraz prac naukowych. Wydała nawet własną książkę, bestseller traktujący o prawdziwych smokach! I puf, z dnia na dzień przepadła. Zostawił robala samemu sobie. - Nie wiem jak ty, Tech, ale ja nie pozwolę, żeby porucznik Hofferson i jej ludzie podzielili los mojej matki.- wycedził do hologramu, ze zdwojoną determinacją prąc przed siebie… Las powinien mu wreszcie wyjść naprzeciw. Jeśli nie dziś, to jutro. Za cel obrał najbliższą wioskę, zamieszkałą przez misjonarzy. Muszą mieć jakiegoś mechanika, znającego się na tak prymitywnej konstrukcji jak głupi lądownik… Powinni przynajmniej wskazać mu najprostszą z dróg na archipelag. Dobra. Mam nadzieję, że nie rozciąnąłem tekstu i udało mi się zachować wartką akcję. Pierwsze dwa rozdziały potraktujcie jako wprowadzenie. Co do spisu treści, utworzę go, kiedy i jeśli tekst rozrośnie się odpowiednio bardzo. Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze, pozdrawiam czytelników! ;) Rozdział III „Chłopcy z korpo” Błąkał się po lesie od dwóch dni. Parł nieprzerwanie na północ, przeklinając swoją niemoc. Oczywiście, że Tech mógł posłużyć jako środek transportu, jednak lotem na jego grzbiecie wiele ryzykował. Jedyne uczucie jakie tubylcy żywili do smoków, to bezbrzeżna nienawiść. Gdyby prosty wieśniak zobaczył smoczego jeźdźca, od razu przylepiłby mu metkę „Człowiek z gwiazd”, nabrałby wody w usta, a w najgorszym razie skrzyknął paru ziomków, by przepędzić intruza. Tubylcy nieoficjalnie znajdują się w stanie wojny z prywaciarzami od górnictwa. Czkawkę ani trochę ów fakt nie burzy, gdyby bowiem jacyś obcy z dnia na dzień przybyli na Ziemię, by rozpocząć dziką eksploatacje, też by się zapewne nieźle wkurzył. Naukowcy musieli się porządnie napocić, by wbić do łbów poszczególnym plemionom różnice pomiędzy misjonarzem, a górnikiem. Do najbliższej cywilizowanej osady powinien dotrzeć jeszcze dziś, zaś na polujących myśliwych mógłby wpaść w każdej chwili. To ostatecznie przekreślało lot na biomechanicznym grzbiecie Techa. Czkawka wykorzystywał więc swego towarzysza jako zwiadowcę, oraz przybocznego strażnika w nocy, kiedy smacznie spał. Podręczne zaopatrzenie topniało w oczach i porucznikowi przez głowę przemknęła gorzka myśl, że jeśli wieśniacy nie okażą się tak gościnni jak zakładał, następnego dnia przyjdzie mu biegać po lesie za zającem, tudzież wiewiórkami. - Do chrzanu z tym. Jeśli skończy mi się żywność i nie otrzymam pomocy, wyślę cię po jakąś tłuściutką krówkę, co nie Tech? Potwór nie odpowiedział, lecz zapulsował źrenicami. Czkawka snuł się po ściółce leśnej ostatkiem sił. Do szewskiej pasji doprowadzały go przetłuszczone włosy, oraz osad na zębach. Dwudniowy zarost kłuł go, ilekroć zamierzył podrapać się w podbródek. O ile nigdy nie zaliczał się do nałogowych czyściochów, dzień rozpoczęty bez szczotki i pasty do zębów już od razu wydawał się mu jakiś taki niechlujny. Zero kawy, czy tytoniu. O skoczeniu do Awiteksu na zapiekankę również nie było mowy z oczywistych przyczyn. Minęło południe, a on przypomniał sobie, że od śniadania niczego nie jadł. Opadł ciężko na omszony głaz i wnet do mózgu napłynęła fala nieznośnego bólu ze stopy. Z sykiem zdjął lewego buta i skarpetę. - Jaki wielki!- wypalił do leśnej głuszy.- Tech, jak myślisz, przebić go, czy hodować? Zapomniał, że smok wisi jakieś dwieście metrów nad jego głową. Musnął opuszką palca żółtawy odcisk i natychmiast paskudnie się skrzywił. Postanowił pozwolić stopom na zasłużony odpoczynek i wyciągnął się na masywnym, chłodnym kamulcu. W pobliżu szumiał strumyk, co przypomniało porucznikowi o zaległej kąpieli. - Najpierw wrzucę coś na ruszt…- machnął ręką. Rozsunął plecak i wydobył puszkę konserwy mięsnej. - „Gulasz angielski”. Dla takich chwil warto żyć.- w oku zakręciła mu się nostalgiczna łezka. Otworzył z namaszczeniem smakołyk i miarkował oddać się pałaszowaniu, kiedy leśną melodię rozszarpał dziki ryk. Puszka wymknęła się osłupiałemu Czkawce z dłoni. - Tech, leć to sprawdzić. Na hologramie wyświetlił obraz „z lotu smoka”. Komputer Dragon’A przeanalizował sygnał dźwiękowy i wytyczył jego epicentrum. - A więc mamy Śmiertnika Zębacza na jedenastej, czterysta metrów stąd. Kropka symbolizująca hałaśliwego smoka na radarze poczęła niepokojąco mrugać. - Psiakrew zbliża się. Tech, ląduj! Trzysta metrów. Dwieście… - Tech! Tech!- Czkawka poderwał się na równe nogi, wysupłując z gmatwaniny bielizny podręczny blaster. Jeszcze jedna nowinka techniczna. Zaraz okaże się ile warta. Mrożącą krew w żyłach ciszę raz jeszcze rozdarło warczenie agresywnego gada, przywodzące na myśl szuranie ciężkiej skrzyni po betonie. - Pięćdziesiąt metrów!- wykrzyknął porucznik na nogach o konsystencji galarety. Błękitne monstrum wypadło z kępy zarośli, obnażając fortepian kłów ostrych, niczym Megan Fox za młodu. Każdy z nich zdołałby przerobić czaszkę młodego porucznika na zgrabny słoik. Gdzie ta przeklęta kupa złomu?! Czkawka odbezpieczył broń, gotów do rozpaczliwej obrony. Śmiertnik Zębacz szarpnął się, zatoczył i rąbnął o ziemię łbem o rozmiarach czołgowej wieżyczki. Przejechał po miękkiej glebie kilka ładnych metrów, ryjąc głęboką bruzdę. Zatrzymał się dopiero u bosych stóp Czkawki, zajęczał cicho i rozwarł paszczę, by rzygnąć prosto w przerażonego porucznika śmiercionośnym ogniem. Wtem przed oczyma Czkawki mignął jakiś haczykowaty przedmiot, który zazębił się na paszczy rozeźlonego gada. - Bransoleta cyrkonowa? Skąd?- wysapał Czkawka roztrzęsionym głosem. Nim dokończył myśl, trzy identyczne bransolety unieruchomiły zabójczy ogon paskudy. Smok spróbował poderwać się do lotu, ale w ułamku sekundy liny na odważnikach dopadły jego skrzydeł i gad opadł ciężko ze zdławionym sykiem. Czkawka odpowiedź otrzymał niemal na tacy. Zza drzew wyskoczyła banda uzbrojonych ludzi. Na pierwszy rzut oka tuzin chłopa, rozpoznał też cztery kobiety, bynajmniej nie myśliwi z pobliskiej wioski. Nosili skórzane kurtki, co poniektórzy wysłużone mundury moro, lub kamizelki kuloodporne. W ułamku sekundy wymierzyli w Czkawkę wszelakiej maści broń palną. W tej samej chwili chłopak poczuł na plecach zbawienny powiew sztucznie klonowanych skrzydeł. Na obcych Tech wywarł nie lada wrażenie, bowiem cofnęli się jak jeden mąż. Jakiś mięśniak w pilotce uniósł do góry pięść, dając reszcie znak do trzymania palców z daleka od spustów. - Hej, heeej, spokojnie ludzie! - Szefie, to Dragon’A!- wykrzyknął łysol głosem dziecka, które nakryło pod choinką świętego Mikołaja. - Widzę, durniu.- wycedził przez zęby dowódca. - Za same części dostaniemy miesięczne przepustki na Star Eagle’a!- kontynuował niezrażony „dureń” łamaną angielszczyzną. - Tak Sasza, wszyscy tutaj się z tobą zgadzają.- odparł wyrozumiale pilot- Pytanie tylko skąd wziął się tutaj razem z siurkiem z ESA? Wskazał lufą przestarzałego AK 47 na Czkawkę. Nikt już nie zważał na szamoczącego się bezsilnie Śmiertnika Zębacza. Porucznik poczuł się wywołany do odpowiedzi. - Porucznik Czkawka Haddock. Pododdział Specjalistycznego Zwiadu Astronautyki. Europejska Agencja Kosmiczna.- okazał legitymację.- Panowie ze Star Eagle’a, znaczy… - Korporacja. SpaceMinning S.A.- wszedł mu w zdanie mięśniak nieznającym sprzeciwu tonem. - Rozwalić go od razu, czy zabieramy do Nory?- wtrąciła krótko ścięta kobieta w obszarpanym kapturze. Z kabury dobyła colta i odbezpieczywszy kurek, wymierzyła lufę prosto w czoło Czkawki. Podmuch powietrza zachwiał porucznikiem, kiedy Tech wystrzelił do góry jak z procy, machnął ogonem i agresorka omal nie wypadła z butów podczas upadku. Dragon’A rozłożył skrzydła na całą ich rozpiętość, zaryczał ostrzegawczo, a uszu Czkawki dobiegł złowrogi syk napalmu uwalnianego z miotacza ognia. - Tech spokojnie!- zawołał w ostatniej chwili, bowiem wiedział, że smok uruchomił mechanizm obronny.- Przerwać procedurę! Czkawka rozejrzał się po bandzie. Łysol Sasza odbezpieczył jakiś granatnik. Rusek to zawsze jednak rusek, choćby i na drugim krańcu kosmosu. Pal licho, że jeden wystrzał rozerwie z tej odległości i jego i przynajmniej połowę jego kumpli, a z pancerza Dragon’A co najwyżej odpadnie kilka łusek. - Każ swoim ludziom opuścić gnaty. Nie mam zamiaru nikogo zabijać.- zwrócił się do pilota. - Ha! Patrzcie go jaki łaskawca! Ty nie, ale ta bestia ma na ten temat najwyraźniej inne zdanie!- wycedził Sasza, zapierając granatnik o biodro. - Złamał mi żebro!- zajęczała spod drzewa niedoszła zabójczyni. - Cisza!- ryknął dowódca. Wszyscy umilkli jak makiem zasiał. Mięśniak raz jeszcze wbił twarde spojrzenie w Czkawkę. - Zacznijmy od nowa.- opuścił kałasznikowa- Jestem Eret, a to moi ludzie. Polujemy na smoki, które niebezpiecznie zbliżą się do kopalni. Zapewniamy górnikom bezpieczeństwo, na ile to możliwe w tym świecie. Ochroniarze. No jasne, mógł się tego od razu domyślić. Eksploatacyjne korporacje pokroju SpaceMinning wynajmują całe armie najemników, by chronić swoich ludzi przy odwiertach. Wszyscy po świetnym przeszkoleniu, gorzej z uzbrojeniem. Mimo to wykazują wielką skuteczność w walce ze wszelkim draństwem. - Ta „Nora”, jak ona nazwała waszą kopalnię…- podjął Czkawka. - Tak? - Najbliższa placówka SpaceMinning znajduje się jakieś osiemdziesiąt kilometrów na północny-wschód stąd. Coś za długo tropiliście tego Śmiertnika Zębacza.- wskazał podbródkiem na szamoczącego się smoka. - Och, nie utrudniajcie, poruczniku. Zrobimy tak: my zabierzemy lawetą NASZEGO gada do NASZEJ Nory, wy pójdziecie sobie w SWOJĄ stronę i zapomnimy o całym incydencie. - A co z moim żebrem!- parsknęła wściekle ranna jędza. Dwóch kompanów rzuciło się jej na pomoc. - Jak już powiedziałem, zapomnimy.- dokończył myśl Eret. Zniewalając tego Śmiertnika Zębacza Eret i jego ludzie pogwałcili przeszło połowę praw obowiązujących na Berk. Pot ciurkiem ścieknął Czkawce wzdłuż pleców. Bił się z własnymi myślami czyje życie ocalić: gada niosącego śmierć i zniszczenie, czy może swoje własne, oraz dwunastu innych osób? Do chrzanu z regułami. - Stoi. Jeden z bandytów Ereta dźwigał na plecach radiostację. Wezwali przez nią lawetę z bazy. Czkawka wdziewał buty, kiedy stanął nad nim Sasza, okazując pożółkłe uzębienie i wypatrując świńskie oczka: - Będziesz jadł?- wskazał urękawicznionym paluchem na puszkę Gulaszu angielskiego leżącą w kępie zgniłych liści i igieł. Czkawka pokręcił głową, na co łysol rozpromienił się jeszcze mocniej, strząsnął z potrawki kilka mrówek i grudek błota, po czym ochoczo zabrał się za wcinanie niedoszłego obiadu porucznika. Wdzierając się na dziko porośnięty tarnią pagórek, Czkawka usłyszał za plecami wołanie w śpiewnym dialekcie ze wschodu: - Tutaj praktika jebiot teoriu, mister leytenant. ''Coś jak w ''mateczce Rossyi, ''tylko bardziej. ''Pamiętajcie! - Zbieramy się Tech. Przestań już ich skanować.- mruknął rozgoryczony Czkawka do bransolety. Doskonale wiedział co stanie się ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Bynajmniej nie skończy w ziemskim zoo. Ostatnimi czasy na czarnym rynku robią zbyt wielką furorę torebki i buty ze smoczej skóry, że nie wspomni o smoczej kości, zębach, czy krwi, za którymi szaleją sekciarze i okultyści od Afryki po Amerykę łacińską. Eret… Eret… Niezbyt popularne imię. Już gdzieś je słyszał, lub wyczytał… Eret… Ostatnia wojna na bliskim wschodzie? A może Meksyk? Jaka szkoda, że Tech nie miał dostępu do bazy danych z Iron Voyagera I. Czkawce nie dawała spokoju myśl, dla kogo ten cały Eret może tutaj pracować. Oczywiście, że dla SpaceMinning, ale karki jego pokroju z reguły nie zachodzą wysoko w firmowej hierarchii. Zarząd firmy musiał wyznaczyć nadzorcę kopalni. Kierownika, który nad wszystkim czuwa… I który wysyła swoich ludzi na kłusownictwo po lasach w promieniu osiemdziesięciu kilometrów... Zdecydowałem się skrócić rozdział III i rozdzielić fabułę jeszcze na IV. Ukaże się on niebawem, ale kończą mi się ferie, w związku z czym będę miał ograniczony czas na pisanie tego opka. Nie martwcie się, będę kontynuował historię, albowiem "kości zostały rzucone" ;p Rozdział IV „Plujący w ogień” Po przebyciu grząskich mokradeł, na których przemoczył buty i spodnie do kolan, pokonaniu kilku kilometrów borem tak gęstym, że światło słoneczne przybierało w nim magiczną, zieloną poświatę, oraz przegryzieniu paczki suszonych glonów, Czkawka natknął się na grupę uzbrojonych w łuki miejscowych. Zlustrowali go sceptycznymi spojrzeniami spod krzaczastych brwi. Jego kombinezon, podobnie jak skrzydła Techa, wykonano ze sztucznie hodowanych włókien i skór, uzbrojono w nanokomputery, dzięki czemu bliźniaczo przypominał ubranie przeciętnego wieśniaka na Berk. Bransolety z hologramami i nadajnikami na nadgarstku upodobniono do pierścieni naramiennych przeciętnego wojownika, który zdobył już jakieś ostrogi. Najlepiej odziany myśliwy z największą ilością ozdób, najbujniejszą brodą, oraz najdłuższymi warkoczami orzekł coś w chropowatym dialekcie. Czkawkę ukłuło dopiero teraz, że nie przykładał się zbytnio do lekcji miejscowego języka. Nie wiedział przecież jak konkretnie szerokie okaże się pole poszukiwań. Musiałby opanować w komunikatywnym stopniu kilkanaście języków „Północno-wschodniego kontynentu”, oraz wszystkie ich gwary i regionalne odmiany, by zupełnie nie rzucać się w oczy. Wytężał słuch, aby wyłapać i przetworzyć choć połowę informacji, które usiłuje przekazać mu przywódca myśliwych. Nic z tego. Samemu począł dukać jakieś jak się mu zdawało odpowiedzi, na których wydźwięk „obcy” krzywili się tylko z niesmakiem i patrzyli po sobie marszcząc czoła. Wreszcie przewodnik myśliwych westchnął ciężko i podjął entą próbę porozumienia się z Czkawką: - ''Ingilsz?- ''wychrypiał jakby z odrazą. '' '' Porucznik odetchnął z ulgą. Ukradkowo powiadomił tylko impulsem z bransolety Techa, by trzymał się dyskretnie na uboczu i nie rzucał nikomu, tudzież niczemu w oczy, ani tym bardziej do gardeł. Przywódca myśliwych nazywał się Raff-Koli. Czkawka wyjaśnił mu, że pochodzi z odległych stron, jednak dzięki „Ludziom z gwiazd” opanował angielski w jednej ze szkół i dzięki temu mogą się porozumieć. '' '' Zabrali go do wioski i przywitali w swoistym tego słowa znaczeniu. Dzieci to podbiegały do niego beztrosko, to z piskiem uciekały. Dziewczęta i kobiety zerkały na niego ukradkiem, zaś chłopcy i mężczyźni przyglądali mu się spode łba. - Nie ufają obcym.- mruknął do siebie porucznik pod nosem. Wszystkie twarze wydawały się mu takie znajome, a jednocześnie takie inne. Potrafił bez trudu odróżnić starych od młodych, ładnych od brzydkich, mężczyzn od kobiet. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie do dziewczyny, która przełamała lody i wręczyła mu kubek mleka, oraz placek z czegoś przypominającego owies. Odchodząc musnęła go delikatnie dłonią o biodro. Niby przypadkiem. Znał podstawy miejscowej kultury i jako tako panujące obyczaje. Zdawali się dosyć bezpośredni w wielu sprawach, które na Ziemi uchodziły za tabu, zaś wilce wstrzemięźliwi w pozornie codziennych relacjach. Tego typu „muśnięcie” oznaczało zainteresowanie i nic innego jak zaproszenie na schadzkę. Przesunął wzrokiem po oddalającej się powabnie dziewczynie. Nie różniła się zanadto od pozostałych. Platynowe blond włosy splecione w cieniutkie warkoczyki rozwiewał leśny powiew, miedziana cera lśniła w promieniach słońca, wąskie roześmiane oczy ładnie współgrały z szerokim, niemal dziecięcym uśmiechem okrągłej buzi. Długie nogi wijąc się jak u tancerki na linie niosły przed siebie wypukłą pupę w kształcie gruszki. Czkawka z uznaniem pokiwał głową i niechętnie ruszył za Raff-Koiem w kierunku największej z chat, wznoszącej się u końca ścieżki. Ludzie z Berk ogólnie od Ludzi z gwiazd różnili tym, że rośli niżsi, krócej żyli, a kobietom włosy rosły tam, gdzie człowiekowi by się nie śniło- najzwyklejsze w świecie średniowiecze. Odprowadzał go tłumek gapiów. Zapewne nie często widywali tutaj gości. Wewnątrz wielkiej chałupy, wzdłuż drewnianej kolumnady ustawiono ciąg stołów, oraz ław, za którymi zasiadało paręnaście osób. Płonące we wnękach lampy oliwne nieudolnie starały się zamaskować odór mokrych psów i sfermentowanego piwa. Czkawka gorączkowo rozglądał się za jakimkolwiek śladem obecności Ludzi z gwiazd. Po posępnych obliczach wiekowych biesiadników zorientował się, że stoi przed starszyzną. Absolutnie nie podzielali oni entuzjazmu „prostaczków” z wioski. Czkawka przypuszczał, że to właśnie oni starają się zapewnić byt swojemu ludowi w świecie zdominowanym przez ziejące ogniem gady. Raff-Koi zgiął kark przed najstarszym a jednocześnie najpotężniej zbudowanym wojownikiem, zasiadającym w rycinowym fotelu na podwyższeniu. Wódz, albo ktoś w tym rodzaju. Zamienili krótkie szorstkie zdania w chropowatym języku, z czego Czkawka zdołał zrozumieć słowa „przybłęda” i „szuka”. Wódz zlustrował porucznika żelaznym spojrzeniem, od którego oddech uwiązł w płucach. Wojownik zamyślił się i zwrócił do babuli u swej prawicy. Stara syknęła mu coś do ucha, na co tamten potarł śnieżną brodę i skinął na jednego ze strażników. Czkawka z trudem przełknął ślinę. Łudził się, że w większym, lub mniejszym stopniu spodoba im się jego gęba, a tu proszę, na starcie zostanie spacyfikowany i w najlepszym przypadku drzewcem obity. Ku jego zdziwieniu, strażnik minął go pospiesznie i zniknął w jednej z wnęk ukrytych za parawanem. Powrócił po krótkiej chwili wiodąc za sobą kobietę w sile wieku. Czkawka powstrzymał się naraz by nie pisnąć z uciechy. Nosiła zwyczajne, wytarte spodnie dresowe i czarną bluzkę na ramiączkach. Beżowe włosy upięła w koński ogon. Gumką. Nadgarstki, miast rzemyków, czy pierścieni wojennych zdobiły jej zwyczajne gumowe bransoletki z logami Greenpeacu i Czerwonego krzyża. Z szyi zwisał jej niewielki krzyżyk. Naraz w oczach misjonarki dojrzał mieszaninę zaskoczenia i niepewności. Wyglądała na trzydzieści parę lat, choć na pierwszy rzut oka szczupła twarz zdawała się ją odmładzać. Wódz zmarszczył czoło i warknął jakieś polecenie. W jego wypowiedzi dało się słyszeć szacunek. - W jakim języku jeszcze mówisz?- spytała kobieta po angielsku. - Po norwesku i co nieco po węgiersku.- odparł porucznik, zaskoczony takim powitaniem „rodaczki”. - Nie mogą się dowiedzieć, że pochodzisz z gwiazd.- napomniała stanowczo w języku Skandynawów- Nas przyjęli, ale wszystkich innych zabijają. Zniecierpliwiony wódz huknął rogiem o ławę, przerywając im pogawędkę. Naraz zwrócił się do misjonarki. - Będę tłumaczyć waszą rozmowę.- wyjaśniła Czkawce. Mówiła z dziwnym, szeleszczącym akcentem. Tutaj wódz gestem nakazał porucznikowi zbliżyć się do podwyższenia. Czkawka stawiając kolejne kroki czuł wiercące oczy starszyzny przepełnione niechęcią. - Nazywam się Gual-Donode.- przemówił do niego wódz ustami tłumaczki- Jestem wodzem plemienia Donodenów, znaczy Plujących w ogień. Przychodzisz pod mój dach, lecz czasy mamy ciężkie. Nim zostaniesz moim gościem pytam cię, kim jesteś? - Czkawka Haddock. Pochodzę z dalekich krain, nad którymi słońce nigdy nie zachodzi, a księżyc i gwiazdy tańczą na niebie. Mój dom jest tam, gdzie rozgrzany piach pustyni omiata lodowce, gdzie bogowie pod postacią zwykłych wędrowców nawiedzają ludzi, szukając ognia, gorącej strawy i rogu piwa.- odparł zawile, gdyż wiedział, że w tych stronach lubią tego typu przemowy z patosem. Misjonarka przetłumaczyła jego balladę. Kilku starszych żachnęło się, a kilku innych pokiwało z powagą włochatymi głowami. Wódz miarkował coś odrzec, lecz przerwało mu parsknięcie woja zasiadającego u krawędzi stołu. Jego słowa odznaczały się kpiącym tonem. Mężczyzna wydawał się najmłodszy ze starszyzny. Na oko koło czterdziestki. Żylasta sylwetka, ziemista cera i dzikie spojrzenie, które wbijał to w Czkawkę, to w Guala-Donode. Krucze włosy dopiero zaczynały siwieć, to też warkocze tu i ówdzie mieniły się srebrzyście. Szrama na twarzy, prawdopodobnie pamiątka po cięciu ostrza, paskudnie migotała w słabym świetle lamp i pochodni. - To Fluki- Slamr, młodszy kuzyn Guala- Donode.- oznajmiła po kryjomu tłumaczka- Uważa, że jesteś szpiegiem „szczurów z Nory”. Przysłali cię, byś wybadał siłę plemienia Plujących w ogień i ukradł dla górników nowe kobiety. - To absurd.- syknął Czkawka. Podświadomie spodziewał się podobnych oskarżeń. - Wcale nie taki absurd. Kilku szpicli przewinęło się już przez wioskę. Przychodzili jako szukający schronienia wędrowcy. Mówili z dziwnym akcentem, albo wcale nie znali języka. Kręcili się z kąta w kąt, pozornie bez celu. Zadawali od groma pytań. Jeden zuchwalec uprowadził nawet córkę Guala- Donode.- powiedziała misjonarka już sama z siebie.- Fluki- Slamr postuluje o przywiązanie cię do samotnego drzewa na polanie i pozostawienie na pastwę smoków.- spojrzała znacząco na porucznika. Pomieszczenie ożywiło się od szmerów i szeptów. Wódz machnął łapą, by uciszyć towarzystwo. Wychrypiał coś do misjonarki. - Po co przychodzisz? - Szukam mechanika.- Czkawka uznał, że wypytywanie o cokolwiek w takiej sytuacji mogłoby okazać się opłakane w skutkach. - Nie mamy mechanika. Zginął trzy tygodnie temu.- odparł Gual- Donode po przez tłumaczkę. - A więc szukam Ludzi z gwiazd.- spróbował raz jeszcze porucznik. - W wiosce plemienia Plujących w ogień nie uświadczysz żadnego z nich, poza tą tłumaczką.- wyjaśniła kobieta. Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Patrzały starszyzny nieznośnie wierciły dziurę w Czkawce. Odniósł wrażenie, że taksują każde jego najdrobniejsze drgnięcie. Wtem rozwarły się na oścież drzwi komnaty i do środka wpadł roztrzęsiony wieśniak. Drżącą ręką prowadził młodego chłopaka, którego twarz spowijały przesiąknięte krwią opatrunki. Wszyscy zebrani drgnęli z przejęciem. Wieśniak rozpaczliwym tonem wysapał przerywane szlochami zdanie do swego wodza. - Mieszka na obrzeżach wioski. Jego pastwisko znajduje się poza częstokołem.- misjonarka stanęła tuż przy Czkawce i ożywionym tonem szeptała mu do ucha- Zmiennoskrzydłe pojawiły się tam dzisiaj, by porwać kilka owiec. Jego narwany syn rzucił się z tarczą i włócznią, chciał odpędzić gady. Oberwał kwasem prosto w twarz. Prosi o pomoc dla syna. Zasuszona babulina na polecenie Guala- Donode podeszła do jęczącego chłopca i ostrożnie odwinęła bandaże. Nikt nawet nie westchnął. Czkawka odniósł wrażenie, że tylko na nim widok spalonego do nasady nosa, pustych oczodołów i stopionych warg wywarł wrażenie. Wódz mruknął i stara zabrała nieszczęśnika na zaplecze chaty. - Miał szczęście. Plunąć w niego musiał albo bardzo młody, albo bardzo stary osobnik.- orzekł oględnie Czkawka- Kwas Zmiennoskrzydłego powinien spalić mu twarz do białej kości. - Co ty nie powiesz… Flaki- Slamr poderwał się z ławy wykrzykując gniewne frazesy i wskazując zaciśniętą pięścią na Czkawkę. Tym razem Gual- Donode wysłuchał go cierpliwie. - Flaki- Slamr twierdzi, że Plujący w ogień mają i tak za dużo gąb do wykarmienia, a jeszcze teraz młody Spuk- Nuji został kaleką i nie będzie mógł mieć żony, ani dzieci. Wódz niespiesznie uniósł się z fotela. - Mój kuzyn ma rację- oznajmiła misjonarka- Klan Plujących w ogień nie może sobie pozwolić na kolejne obciążenie w postaci kaleki i przybłędy. Chronimy przed smokami i górnikami domy, inwentarz, majątki, nasze kobiety i dzieci. Diru- Nuji, wielokrotnie próbowaliśmy przemówić ci do rozumu, byś nie wyprowadzał owiec tak daleko poza częstokół. Jeśli twój syn ma zostać otoczony opieką, musisz o niego walczyć. Czkawko-przybłędo, w wiosce przebywa jeszcze jeden Człowiek z gwiazd. Pozwolę mu udzielić ci pomocy, jeśli pokonasz Dira- Nujego w kręgu Oplutego Ognia. Starszyzna zamruczała z aprobatą, lecz ni stąd ni zowąd przerwał im brutalnie damski krzyk. Czkawka okręcił głowę i rozpoznał tą samą dziewczynę, która powitała go w wiosce z promienistym uśmiechem na ustach. Wparowała zza kolumn na środek pomieszczenia, wrzeszcząc i wymachując rękoma tak gwałtownie, że porucznik cofnął się o krok. - Kim ona jest?- zapytał tłumaczki. - To Gaia-Donode. Najstarsza córka Guala. Broni cię. Mówi, że nie godzi się tak traktować przybysza, a Dir- Nuji i jego syn sami są sobie winni. Czkawka z rosnącym niepokojem obserwował mimikę Guala-Donode. Na orlim obliczu wodza ziemista cera napinała się coraz mocniej z każdym gniewnym słowem wyrzuconym przez Gaię. Wódz przypominał buzujący nad palnikiem czajnik, którego od przeszywającego na wskroś gwizdu dzielą zaledwie sekundy. Wreszcie rąbnął otwartą dłonią w blat stołu, aż rogi na nóżkach w pobliżu podskoczyły, rozchlapując piwsko. Gaia zamilkła i wbiła wzrok w podłogę, niby zganiony kundel. Gual-Donode warknął dwa słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby. Dziewczyna ze skamieniałym obliczem wybiegła z izby, rozpychając wartowników, którzy otworzyli jej wrota. Gual-Donode nie przejął się gniewem córki, zaś kilku wojowników nie kryło pobłażliwego rozbawienia fochami dziewuchy. Kum siedzący po prawicy Flukiego-Slamra udał nawet piskliwy ton Gai, co wywołało salwę tłumionego śmiechu. Gual-Donode rozparł się w swym fotelu i gładząc brodę, wytłumaczył coś w zwięzłych słowach misjonarce. - Mam zaprowadzić cię do sauny, gdzie umyjesz się i ogolisz. Gual-Donode przyśle ci ciepłą strawę.- wytłumaczyła, ciągnąc Czkawkę za ramię. - A co potem?- zapytał, wciąż odwracając szyję do starszyzny. - Potem będziesz walczył.- odparła misjonarka w momencie, kiedy porucznik napotkał żelazny wzrok Dira-Nujego, podpierającego kolumnę w cieniu. Ciekawi was ciąg dalszy? :)))) Mam pytanko: jak zrobić w tym edytorze spis treści, bo nie ogarniam i nie mam też czasu na metodę prób i błędów;p. Rozdział V „…prawie jak Ziemia” Czkawka podążał ufnie za misjonarką: - Niby jak mam z nim walczyć? Nigdy nie trzymałem w ręku żelastwa. Przecież nie strzelę do niego z blastera… Nagle ta ostatnia myśl stała się dlań już wcale nie taka nieprawdopodobna. Na podwórzu domostwa Guala-Donode zastali krąg dyskutujących wojowników. Czkawka rozpoznał Raffa-Koiego, oraz jego myśliwych. Kiedy przechodzili obok, wojownicy niespodziewanie umilkli i rzucili porucznikowi spojrzenia spode łba, w oczekiwaniu aż się oddali. Zupełnie jak klienci w restauracji, podczas serwowania dania do stolika przez kelnera. Niektórym z ramion zwisały strzelby i karabiny na pasach. Zapewne zdobyczne. - Nawet o tym nie myśl.- tłumaczka pozdrowiła jakąś dziewczynkę- Klamka zapadła. Gual nie należy do grona osób, którym warto się sprzeciwiać. Możesz uciec, ale wtedy uznają cię za szpiega i wyślą pościg. - Co w takim razie ty zrobiłabyś na moim miejscu? - Cóż… wiara góry przenosi. Czkawka prychnął. - Oszczędź mi tych frazesów. - A co? - Nic… Po prostu już dawno straciłem zainteresowanie życiem wiecznym. Misjonarka nic nie odpowiedziała. Zbliżał się wieczór. Szli zabłoconą ulicą po kłębach udeptanej trawy. Dookoła wałęsały się zagłodzone kundle. Czkawkę uderzyło skrajnie odmienne zachowanie mieszkańców wioski. Nikt na niego nie zerkał, dzieci gdzieś zniknęły. Traktowano go jak powietrze. Kobiety w pośpiechu zaganiały inwentarz do obórek, a pociechy do domostw. Mężczyźni z posępnymi twarzami półszeptali, zasiadając za stołami na kozłach pod altaną. Kowal ostrzył oręż. Czyżby kilka Zmiennoskrzydłych w pobliżu wioski pogruchotało wszystkim nastroje? - Co z nimi?- zagadnął do swej przewodniczki. - Nic.- odparła po dłuższej przerwie- Jak co wieczór szykują siebie i swój dobytek do obrony przed zbłąkanymi smokami. - Przecież częstokół… - Kto jak kto, ale ważniak z ESA powinien wiedzieć, że drewniane umocnienia na niewiele się zdają w starciu z gadzim ogniem.- skręciła w wąską uliczkę, nie zwracając uwagi na krytyczne spojrzenia dwóch gwarzących między sobą dziadków- Wybrali miejsce na wioskę, w którym nie roi się od smoków. Z reguły występują tu same pospolite gatunki: Śmiertniki, Koszmary, Gronkle… nic szczególnego. Raff-Koi i jego ludzie potrafią je zabijać. Minęli zagrodę chrumkających świń. Pilnujący trzody chłopczyk upuścił jabłko, przyglądając się w osłupieniu Czkawce. - Czy kilka tygodni przez wioskę nie przewinęła się grupka ludzi z ESA? Misjonarka przystanęła. Spuściła głowę. - Przewinęło się tędy wiele osób. Wszyscy Ludzie z gwiazd. Część zżarły smoki, innych rozkazał wytracić Gual, wielu zabrali górnicy. - SpaceMinning porywa ludzi?- Czkawka pomyślał, że się przesłyszał.- Kto na to pozwala? Tłumaczka wznowiła krok. - Nikt. Ale spójrz na nich. Co mają zrobić? Walczą jak mogą, ale obie strony konfliktu dzielą lata świetlne rozwoju. Rozumiesz? - Spotkałem kilku najemników z tej całej Nory.- przyznał porucznik, drapiąc się po głowie. - I? Co ci zabrali? - Niczego mi nie zabrali. Chyba nie chcieli wchodzić w drogę „ważniakowi z ESA”. Ich szef nazywał się Eret. - Eret? Spotkałeś tego kundla?- w oczach tłumaczki zapłonął żywy ogień. - Wydał się kimś z głową na karku. Przynajmniej w porównaniu do swoich podwładnych.- porucznik wzruszył ramionami. - Krwawdoń regularnie przysyła go do nas po myto.- wyjaśniła misjonarka- Gual musi oddawał blisko połowę zbiorów. Przez to wioska ledwie wiąże koniec z końcem. Nora dostaje to czego chce: zboże, mąkę, skóry, futra, tkaniny, nowe narzędzia, zwierzęta, kobiety i dzieci… wszystko. - Krwawdoń? Ten Krwawdoń? Drago Krwawdoń?- Czkawce coś zaświtało. - Ta. Z tego co wiem trzyma w szachu wszystkie okoliczne wsie. Na początku w zamian za towar oferował ochronę swoich siepaczy przed gadami, ale zarząd SpaceMinning przestał go kontrolować i teraz wydaje mu się, że jest jakimś zafajdanym władcą całej krainy, jak okiem sięgnąć. Czkawka wiele słyszał o Drago Krwawdoniu. Swoimi czasy o typie spod ciemnej gwiazdy huczały wszystkie media. Podobno karierę Draga zaplanował już jego ojciec, Żyd z Izraela. Oficer Mossadu. Staruszek zasłużył się jako łowca Nazistów, ukrywających się po Ameryce Południowej. Iron Voyager I otrzymał akta Krwawdonia, kiedy Stoick przeglądnął w raporcie listę zatrudnionych przez SpaceMinning. W przeddzień wylotu. Istny grom z jasnego nieba. W każdym razie wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że Krwawdoń dawno skończył jako smocza karma. Wedle papierów, Drago okazał się niezwykle pojętnym uczniem. Dokonywał zamachów na irańskich przywódcach duchownych w na chwilę przed wybuchem ostatniej wojny na Bliskim wschodzie, podczas której Iran w koalicji z państwami arabskimi zbombardował Izrael „brudnymi bombami”. Niby nie broń atomowa, ale bardzo blisko. Radioaktywne świństwo. Teren od Morza Martwego, po Morze Śródziemne nada się do zamieszkania najwcześniej za jakieś kilkaset lat. Podobno Drago znalazł się w samym ogniu walk i oberwał promieniowaniem. Ale to tylko plotki. Po przegranej z hukiem wojnie uciekł do Rosji, gdzie założył własną kompanię najemników, „Krwawą Dłoń”. Stąd „Krwawdoń”. Nieoficjalnie zastąpili oni prorosyjskich separatystów w Donbasie. Nieoficjalnie zestrzeliwali samoloty pasażerskie. Nieoficjalnie Drago osobiście zajął dla Rosjan Kijów. Potem został oficjalnie uznany za wroga publicznego nr. 2, zaraz po jakimś watażce z Arabii Saudyjskiej, ażeby uniknąć karcącej ręki sprawiedliwości, salwował się ucieczką. Nikt nie sądził, że na Berk. Dwieście tysięcy lat świetlnych od Ziemi. Misjonarka otworzyła drzwiczki sauny, która okazała się kamienną przybudówką magazynu. Pośrodku pomieszczenia buzował ogień w kamiennym palenisku. Podłogę wylepiono gliną, zaś na podłużnej ławie suszyły się jakieś zioła. Po przekroczeniu przez Czkawkę progu temperatura wzrosła co najmniej dwukrotnie. Misjonarka zniknęła na chwilę w spiżarni, ale zaraz wróciła z drewnianą balią, ręcznikiem, oraz kostką mydła. - Zagrzej sobie wody.- otarła zroszone potem czoło- Za pół godziny podeślę ci coś do jedzenia. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a Czkawka uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie spytał jak jej na imię. Cóż, nadarzy się jeszcze okazja. Rozpakował torbę w kącie i przeliczył zaopatrzenie. Zarówno to zużyte, jak i to, które mu pozostało. Kiedy woda w kociołku nad paleniskiem poczęła bulgotać, napełnił nią ostrożnie balię, rozebrał się i wskoczył do kąpieli. - Tech, szkoda, że cię tu nie ma.- jęknął odprężony- Woda cieplutka, aż mięsko od kości odchodzi… Umył się i ogolił. Należało się zastanowić co dalej. Dragon’A pewnie krąży dookoła wsi Donode, czekając na wezwanie. Czkawka uznał, że najrozsądniej postąpi, jeśli wypyta misjonarkę o tego nieznajomego Człowieka z gwiazd, który rzekomo przebywa w osadzie. Być może potrzebuje pomocy? Z tego, czego nasłuchał się o Gualu-Donode, Ludzie z gwiazd mają u niego delikatnie mówiąc „pod górkę”. Kto wie, czy misjonarka nadal przebywa tu z własnej woli? Dziwne, że z całej wyprawy misyjnej przetrwała tylko ona. Co daje w zamian? Nie zabili jej, bo biegle zna języki? Gual i jego starszyzna nie wyglądają na ceniących sobie lingwistów. Otarł się ręcznikiem i przygasił nieco ogień w palenisku, aby nie spocić się zbyt szybko. Ubierał spodnie, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Naraz poczuł burczenie w brzuchu. Przypomniał mu się obiecany posiłek. Dobrze, że przed czasem: -'' Come, please.-'' łudził się, że służka zna angielski na tyle, by nie wystraszyć się wymowy. Stanęła przed nim Gaia-Donode. Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu, z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Rozpuściła platynowe włosy. Opadały jej teraz poniżej ramion. Przebrała się. Założyła sięgającą do pępka bluzkę na ramiączkach, oraz zwiewną sukienkę zapinaną na udzie. Obie części garderoby uszyte z czegoś podobnego do wodorostów. Czkawka zaniemówił. Nie z powodu oczywistej urody dziewczyny, lecz dlatego, iż do głowy nie przychodziło mu jak ma się zachować, co powiedzieć. Jak to zrobić. Głośno zaczerpnął powietrza. Nagle stało się ono jeszcze gorętsze i nieprzyjemnie wysuszało mu usta. Miarkował się przedstawić… - Weź mnie.- przemówiła doń płynną angielszczyzną. '' ''Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze z płuc. - Co?- wyjąkał, myśląc, że się przesłyszał. - Ogłuchłeś? Tu i teraz. Natychmiast. Zrzuciła ramiączka bluzki, dopadła rzemyków rozporka i palcami zwinnie poczęła je rozsupływać. Czkawka otrząsnął się i przytrzymał nadgarstki dziewczyny. - Zaczekaj!- przerwał odrobinę zbyt ostro, niż zamierzał- O co tu właściwie chodzi? Naraz Gaia-Donode znieruchomiała i spuściła wzrok w gliniastą podłogę. Tak samo, jak wcześniej w chacie wodza. Ściskając jej nadgarstki, poczuł jak ręce zaczynają jej drżeć. - To cię nie przekona?- zdało mu się, że w jej tonie wyczuwa nutkę wahania, lecz wtem ona strząsnęła ze smukłego ramiona bluzkę, obnażając do połowy lewą pierś. Naparła na niego jeszcze mocniej i obróciła się tak, żeby móc położyć się na plecach. Czkawka wysupłał dłonie z uścisku dziewczyny i odsunął się gwałtownie, starając trzymać spojrzenie z dala od rozchylonych nóg. - Nie. Tak!... nie… co?! Czekaj, stop! Drgnęła, cofając się naraz na stole. Obrzuciła go trwożnym spojrzeniem. Czkawka otarł dłońmi twarz, którą nagle oblał rzęsisty pot. Okrążył palenisko raz, a potem drugi, starając się opanować. Wreszcie zatrzymał krok. Gaia siedziała w kucki na ławie, oparta o ścianę. Sprawiała niepokojące wrażenie nagle zaszczutej. - Co w ciebie wstąpiło?- zapytał, usiłując zapanować nad tonem głosu- Witasz mnie pięknie, potem bronisz przed swoimi, a teraz wparowujesz tutaj i mnie rozbierasz. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Gaia milczała zawzięcie. Roześmiane oczy, okolone gęstymi rzęsami, nagle przygasły. - Skąd znasz angielski?- zgrzytnął zębami- Odpowiedz. - Oliwia mnie nauczyła.- odparła nieśmiało. - Kim jest Oliwia?- nagle kolejna kostka układanki wpasowała się na swoje miejsce. - Oliwia to ta sama misjonarka, która służyła ci jako tłumaczka przed moim ojcem. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Czkawka wciąż dyszał ciężko. Nagle w saunie zrobiło się dlań stanowczo zbyt duszno. Gaia nawiązała z nim spojrzenie: - Proszę, zabierz mnie ze sobą. Gdziekolwiek. Błagam.- zerwała się na równe nogi i zbliżyła ku niemu, na co on płochliwie się odsunął. - Dlaczego chcesz odejść? Tu jest twój dom. Energicznie pokręciła głową: - To żaden dom. Po tym jak górnicy porwali moją matkę… ja przejęłam jej obowiązki. - Co w tym strasznego? Chyba i tak jesteś już zamężna. Ile masz lat? Piętnaście? Szesnaście? To odpowiedni wiek. Istotnie, w kulturze feudalnej kobiety stosunkowo wcześnie wychodzą za mąż, nie mając przy tym z reguły nic do gadania. Wszystkimi formalnościami zajmują się rodzice. Czkawkę zdziwiło zachowanie dziewczyny. Od kiedy to opieka nad młodszym rodzeństwem, oraz prowadzenie domostwa zaliczają się do katorżniczych prac? Gaia-Donode przełknęła ślinę. Porucznik dostrzegł drgający kącik ust. - Nic nie rozumiesz.- odetchnęła- Po tym jak zabrakło mamy, ja… ja przejęłam jej obowiązki… Wszystkie. Posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie dziecięcych oczu, świecących teraz od łez. Czkawka zrozumiał. Westchnął i usiadł w klucki. Dygnęło w nim coś mrocznego. Gaia-Donode wstała i zza biodra wydobyła bukłaczek, który odkorkowała, a następnie przelała całą jego zawartość w żar paleniska. Naraz spoconą twarz Czkawki otulił przyjemny chłód. - Mięta.- wyjaśniła. - Chyba muszę się napić…- wymamrotał i podpełznął do plecaka, w którym chował ostatnie łyki nielegalnie przemyconego do lądownika Jima Beam’a. Pociągnął z piersiówki i natychmiast tego pożałował. Burbon rozlał się po całym ciele falą gorąca, która spędziła orzeźwienie miętą. - Słyszałam, jak mówiłeś, że szukasz Ludzi z Gwiazd.- zagadnęła bo dłuższym milczeniu. - Co ci do tego? - W chacie babki leży jeden z nich. Czkawka poczuł jak krew napływa mu do głowy, rozpalając zmysły: - Mów dalej. - Od wielu dni trzyma go gorączka. Leży na poły przytomny i rzęzi coś pod nosem. Cały zlany potem. Niczego i nikogo nie pamięta. Nawet własnego imienia. Ale ja jego już tak. Urwała, a do Czkawki dotarło, że za jej wylewność przyjdzie mu zapłacić. - Wiesz kim jest? Opisz jego wygląd.- poderwał się na kolana, piersiówka z brzękiem spadła na podłogę, a resztki Jima Beam'a rozlały się, niczym wermacht po mapie Europy.. Gaia-Donode zacisnęła usta, aż posiniały jej wargi. Więc tak to ma wyglądać? Ręka rękę myje… Cóż, musiał się spieszyć. Taca z jedzeniem dotrze za jakieś dziesięć-piętnaście minut. - Gaiu. Wiem, że tak ci na imię.- przykicał do siedzącej na stole dziewczyny- Proszę. To dla mnie bardzo ważne… Obiecuję, że postaram się udzielić ci wszelkiej pomocy. Oj jeszcze tego pożałuje… - Grubas. Raff-Koi znalazł go pół dnia drogi na północ od wioski, przeszło tydzień temu. Już wtedy czoło płonęło mu z rozpalenia. Babka twierdzi, że oberwał jadem jakiegoś smoka, albo zjadł coś, czego nie powinien. Ledwo dycha. Kiedy się nim opiekuję, słyszę przeważnie jedno słowo: „sid”, a może „sil”… Nigdy nie słyszałam takiego języka. Wcześniej widziałam go wśród Ludzi z gwiazd. Było ich sześcioro. Dowodziła nimi kobieta. Jasne włosy, blada cera i duże błękitne oczy. Wysoka i smukła. Wystarczy? Czkawka musiał się powstrzymać, by nie wziąć Gai-Donode w ramiona i nie zakręcić nią wkoło. Nie znał na pamięć rysopisów ludzi porucznik Hofferson, ale opis jej samej zgadza się co do joty. - Powiedz, dlaczego oni tak cię interesują? Kim ty właściwie jesteś?- spytała sprowadzając porucznika na ziemię. - Możesz mnie do niego zaprowadzić?- zorientował się, że klęczy przed dziewczyną i wbija w nią proszące spojrzenie. Pokręciła głową: - Już nie. Ojciec zabronił mi się do niego zbliżać, po tym jak ktoś doniósł mu, że podsłuchał naszą rozmowę, kiedy gruby obiecywał mi ratunek. Mówił, że wróci po mnie. Pamiętam, jakbym słyszała to z jego ust wczoraj. - Obiecywał ci ratunek, a ty nie pamiętasz nawet jego imienia? - Cóż… brzmiało dziwnie… W sumie podobnie do jego mamrotań: „Sid”, „Sil”. Coś w tym rodzaju. - Wobec tego z kim mógłbym się do niego zbliżyć? - To bez sensu. On nie poradzi mówić. Ciągle rzęzi to jedno słowo… - Gaiu… - Oliwia nad nim czuwa. Na zmianę z babką. Tylko, że w między czasie dogląda tej dziwnej świątyni, którą misjonarze wznieśli na tyłach wioski zaraz po swoim przybyciu. „Kocoł”? Chyba tak to nazywali… W każdym razie to z nią musisz porozmawiać. Oczywiście o ile dożyjesz jutra… - Zbudowali tutaj kościół?!- wypalił Czkawka odrobinę zbyt podnieconym tonem. - Skąd wiesz jak na to mówią?- Gaia-Donode uniosła pytająco brew. Czkawka zamrugał szybko oczyma: - Nieważne… Gual, twój ojciec nie kazał zburzyć świątyni? Gaia wzruszyła ramionami. - Chętnie by to zrobił, ale boi się gniewu „Boga”. Oliwia całymi dniami czytała mu Biblię. Ojciec nie pozwolił się umyć w święconej wodzie, ale nabrał respektu do tego boga, który nazywa się „Bóg”. Zabronił choćby tykać kocoła. „Bóg” to dziwne imię dla boga, prawda? To zupełnie tak, jakby psa nazwać „Pies”, albo kota „Kot”. Mimo wszystko właśnie tam znajdziesz Oliwię. O ile nie boisz się Boga. Kilku naszych, którzy weszli do kocoła, już stamtąd nie wyszło. Wszyscy bluzgali. Słychać „PAF!” i cisza. Wielu wieśniaków pozwoliło Oliwi się umyć. Teraz modlą się tam razem z nią… Ja też do nich dołączyłam. - Dlaczego? - Bo to jedyne miejsce, w którym… w którym ojciec mnie nie dosięgnie… - Rozumiem. Gaia-Donode pochwyciła jego spojrzenie. Smutek prysł z jej wielkich, roześmianych oczu. Gęste rzęsy okalały je gęsto. Krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć w żyłach porucznika. - Tylko Oliwia może ci pomóc. A tylko ty możesz pomóc mnie. Zaprowadzę cię do niej. Zdążycie pomówić. Walczyć będziesz dopiero o północy. Minie trochę czasu, nim ułożą Krąg Plującego Ognia. Czkawka przysiadł obok dziewczyny: - Dlaczego sądzisz, że się zrewanżuję? Twój ojciec na pewno mi tego nie daruje… Przeszył ją niespodziewany dreszcz. Patrzały rozszerzyły jej się, niby dwa księżyce w pełni. Nie wiedział, czy ludzie z Berk już tak mają, czy to z innego powodu. - Musisz zaryzykować. Błagam. Pomogłam ci jak umiałam. Powiedziałam wszystko, co wiem. Nigdy nie musiałeś znosić tego co ja. Tobie własny ojciec nie wchodził tam, gdzie nie powinien… Uwierz mi. Potrafię gotować, prać, łowić i patroszyć ryby, szyć i cerować. Nieźle jeżdżę w siodle. Idzie zima, a ty nie masz ciepłego płaszcza. Uszyję ci taki… Mogę nawet ogrzać cię samą sobą… jeśli chcesz… Czkawka rozparł się wygodnie na stole. Popatrzył na Gaię-Donode jeszcze raz. Zmierzył ją od stóp do głowy. Od drobnych, miękkich stópek do okrągłej, dziecięcej jeszcze buzi, z której wpatrywała się w niego para ufnych oczek, lśniących jak gwiazdy na niebie. Właściwie dlaczego miałby nie chcieć? Siedział na obcej planecie, z daleka od wszystkiego co wcześniej wpisywał w kategorię „przyjemności”. Po tym, jak zostawiła go ostatnia dziewczyna nigdy nie był blisko z kobietą. Ojciec i Pyskacz wkręcili go w samobójczą misję w obcym świecie, z którego na orbitę nie wraca średnio połowa załóg lądowników. On zamierzał przeżyć. Potarł nos u nasady, pragnąc pobudzić do pracy wszystkie ostałe szare komórki. Siedzi obok niego. Dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Młoda, ponętna dziewczyna. Chętna. O długich, gładkich nogach, jędrnej pupie w gruszkę, miękkiej krzywiźnie talii, parze sterczących piersi, kształtnej szyi i ślicznej buzi. Długie platynowe włosy lepiły jej się do karku, pleców, oraz ramion. Ciepłą, miedzianą cerę zraszał perlisty pot. Coś dygnęło mu w spodniach. A co jeśli odnajdzie Hofferson, uda im się jakimś sposobem powrócić na statek? Będzie mógł chwalić się kumplom, że „przeleciał kosmitkę”. Zgarnie ich uznanie i zazdrość. Już wyobrażał sobie te spojrzenia pt. „Czemu to mnie tam nie posłali? Wygrałeś loterię, bo jesteś synem generała floty ESA.” Przywołał się do porządku. Postąpiłby nieuczciwie w stosunku do swojego gospodarza. Niezależnie jakim był on potworem. Nie godziło się posuwać jego własności. Uczono go wiele miesięcy, że wiele napotkanych na Berk zachowań wystawi na ciężką próbę jego moralność. - Zobaczysz mordy, tortury, pedofilię, handel ludźmi… samo najgorsze gówno, bezpośrednio związane z inteligentnym życiem.- pouczał go Pyskacz po oficjalnych zajęciach w sali konferencyjnej.- Dam ci dobrą radę, dzięki której być może przeżyjesz. Nie mieszaj się. Leć tam, zrób swoje i wróć. Berk zabrała już Stoickowi jedną kochaną osobę. Nie poradzi sobie ze stratą drugiej… Nie przychodzi mi do głowy dlaczego posyła tam akurat ciebie... Naprawdę. Ale Gaia-Donode… Zakaszlał, by przegnać kosmate myśli raz, a dobrze. - Twoje imię przypomina mi kogoś. -Tak?- zapytała z nietłumionym zainteresowaniem. - Grecką boginię. Gaja, tak jej na imię. Gaja znaczy po grecku Ziemia. Ty jesteś Gaia. Prawie jak Gaja… prawie jak Ziemia. Czkawkę ogarnęła dziwna nostalgia. Przed oczyma wyrósł mu panteon i Olimp. Ateny. Kopenhaga, Jim Beam w szklankach z lodem, kiedy popijał go z kumplami w barze na Sofies Gate w Oslo. Statua Wolności, Wieża Eiffla. Pojezierze Mazurskie, gdzie jako dziesięciolatek szalał na zielonej szkole… - Chciałabym zobaczyć kiedyś krainę tej bogini. Daleko stąd leży „Geca”? Porucznik się ocknął. - Tak… daleko… Bardzo daleko. Do sauny wpadł podmuch lodowatego, wieczornego powietrza. Stanęła przed nimi chłopka z miską gęstej, dymiącej zupy, oraz pajdą chleba. Naraz odezwał się żołądek Czkawki. Służka skakała spojrzeniem pomiędzy nim, a Gaią-Donode. Wreszcie wzruszyła ramionami i nienaturalnie sztywno wyszła w wieczorny chłód. - Musimy się spieszyć. Ojciec lada moment dowie się, że rozmawialiśmy.- powiedziała Gaia, zrywając się na równe nogi. Uff sorry za błędy, ale nie mogłem już wytrzymać z publikacją ;p. Oczywiście piszcie wszystko co wam na sercu leży... 16.03 Przykro mi, ale obawiam się, że tymczasowo muszę zawiesić to opko. Pochłaniało ono zbyt wiele czasu i uwagi, na co niestety nie mogę sobie teraz pozwolić. Tworzę inne projekty, które znaczą dla mnie więcej. Dzięki za czytanie moich wypocin. I nie smutajcie. I'ii be back. ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Zawieszone